PC:Ilse (Dekana)
Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Ilse_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U]- Female Tiefling, 1 Ardent Passive Perception: 10, Passive Insight: 10 AC:17, Fort:14, Reflex:11, Will:16, Resist 5 fire, Speed:6 HP:28/28, Bloodied:14, Surge Value:7, Surges left:10/10 Initiative +0 Power Points: 2/2, Action Points: 1 (color=redencounter/color) uConditions/u uPowers/u MBA: +3 vs AC, 2d4+1 RBA: +3 vs AC, 1d4, range 5/10 color=GreenEnergizing Strike, Demoralizing Strike/color color=redArdent Outrage, Ardent Surge x2, Infernal Wrath, Takedown Strike/color color=grayBattleborn Acuity/color uCombat notes/u +1 attack rolls vs bloodied foes +3 damage rolls on OAs for Ilse and allies within 5 squares +2 diplomacy and intimidate for allies within 5 squares. /sblock Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5' 6" Weight: 155 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good As a tiefling, Ilse possesses mostly human features with some fiendish qualities. On the human side, she has pale skin, toned muscles, and normal, non-cloven feet. She is slightly tall and of average weight for her age. From Ilse's fiendish bloodline, she has inherited short, black horns that jut down from over the ears and curve down to a few inches from the chin, forming something of a circle when viewed from her front. She has a thick, leathery, non-prehensile tail that starts off about 6 inches thick and tapers off to a point 4 feet away. Her hair and eyes are of normal human structure, but both possess an otherworldly purple color. Most striking of all are her pupils which have a faint red glow. Ilse actively tries to portray herself as a stoic, though in truth she is usually terrified of battle. She does have a strong sense of honor, however, and she will not relent to an adversary when she thinks she has been wronged. Despite her attempts to conceal it, Ilse is highly emotional and prone to irrational behavior. Background Ilse hails from The Kingdom of Jade, or what is left of it after its long years of fighting the oni incursions. She was born alongside an identical twin sister, Jezebel, and were the only children of the family. The sisters never knew their father, having been raised solely by their human mother. Their mother viewed the twin fiends as a dire omen, but she decided to keep the children nonetheless, believing she could lead them away from the call of their tainted blood. For the early years, she was successful; the sisters were close and were showered with attention. The Kingdom of Jade's policy of military rule sometimes led to excesses on the part of the peacekeeping soldiers. The family was already ostracized and isolated by the other citizens, and there was no considerable outcry when one day, a squad of soldiers looking to have "some fun" followed the sisters home. Their captain, a young man with pure white hair and an unforgettably menacing grin, led the troops inside. In the aftermath of the invasion, Ilse's mother was dead, Jezebel left bleeding to death, and Ilse knocked out and shackled. To her horror, Ilse soon found herself caged in a slave caravan. Just when there seemed to be no hope, a single Tiefling swordsman fell upon the slavers, killed or drove them off, and freed Ilse. Unwilling to return to an empty home and still in fear of further attacks, Ilse begged to become the swordsman's pupil. Jurgen, as he introduced himself, begrudgingly accepted. Early into her training, it became apparent that the trauma Ilse suffered and awakened some amount of psychic potential. Jurgen was totally unfamiliar with such abilities and could only continue to train the girl in purely martial techniques. The pair wandered the countryside of the Kingdom of Jade for several years, Jurgen fighting beasts and minor demons, and Ilse watching and learning. When it almost seemed that Ilse was ready to fight for herself, Jurgen abruptly disappeared without a word's goodbye. Ilse was not terribly shocked - this sort of thing was just like something her master would do. She did not wait long before entering the world of adventurers and mercenaries for herself, ready to put her untested skills into practice. Hooks Ilse considers it her duty to help those who can't help themselves. Ilse only awakened to her psychic potential recently. She is always looking to learn more about her powers. Kicker Ilse's twin sister Jezebel also survived the soldiers' attack and became an adventurer, though she adopted a somewhat harsher outlook than Ilse. She sided herself with the monstrous oni and became a dark paladin. She is currently enacting a roaring rampage of revenge against the soldiers, who have gone into hiding to escape her wrath. Though Ilse does not know it, Jurgen is her long-lost father. Jurgen has heard of Jezebel's evil deeds. He has disappeared to search for her and stop her. He didn't bring Ilse because he knew she would be too conflicted to fight her own sister, if it came to that. Wish List 1: Amulet of Protection +1 (Neck, PHB) 2: Manifester's Glaive +1 (Weapon, PHB3) 3: Mercurial Mind (Boon, Dungeon 117) 4: Frozen Plate +1 (Armor, AV) 5: Gloves of Grace (Hands, AV2) 6: Iron Armbands of Power (Arms, AV) 7: Savage Rimefire Plate +2 (Armor, Dragon Annual 2009) 8: Controlling Glaive +2 (Weapon, AV) 9: Healer's Brooch +2 (Neck, AV) 10: Avalanche Boots (Feet, Dragon 385) Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Tiefling +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Tsugo +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Bloodhunt: Ilse gains a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes. Fire Resistance: 5 + one-half level. Infernal Wrath Class Features Ardent +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Mantle of Elation: Ilse and each ally within 5 squares of her gain a bonus to OA damage rolls equal to Ilse's CON modifier (+3). In addition, ally within 5 squares of Ilse gain a +2 bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Ilse gains the Ardent Outrage power. Ardent Surge Psionic Augmentation Feats Hafted Defense 1: +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex while wielding a polearm or a staff in two hands. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Tsugo Powers Powers Known At-Will Demoralizing Strike 1 Energizing Strike 1 Encounter Ardent Outrage Feature Ardent Surge Feature Infernal Wrath Racial Takedown Strike lvl 1 Daily Battleborn Acuity 1 Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Background and Theme Background: Ostracized. +2 bonus to Intimidate. Theme: Rōnin (Mercenary). :Level 1: Gain the Takedown Strike power. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: 19 (100-81) XP Created as a 1st level character to replace Castile (level 6). Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by MeepoLives (talk) 12:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC). Approval 2 Approved by None Status Requesting approval as a 1st level character with 0 xp.